


'til death do us part;

by tezzzz



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, and basically what i want, from the machel wedding lmao, it's kinda mushy, little something something, prompted by an anon on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzzz/pseuds/tezzzz
Summary: A mini-ficlet inspired by an anon I received on tumblr, set on Mike's wedding day to Rachel. :)





	'til death do us part;

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by, and a continuation of, this wonderful prompt:
> 
> "Ok prompt: Mike is looking in the mirror, bouncing on the balls of his feet, fucking up trying to tie his bow tie so he can walk down the isle and marry Rachel. Harvey turns him around and smirks at him and flicks his hands away so he can tie Mikes bow tie for him. Nike looks into his eyes and suddenly he can't stand it anymore. "Goddamn you're perfect. Did I ever tell you I had a crush on you?" And Harvey....... what?"

And Harvey feels like everything’s begun to move in slow motion. The light commotion just outside in the living area dissolves and all that’s left is the sound of his own heart, beating violently in his ears. So loud that he’s not sure he even heard him properly.

He’d be forgiven for his mistake. Today’s a big day for the both of them, for two very different reasons.

Maybe his mind is trying to play cruel tricks on him but his eyes are locked with a pair of deep blue now filled with clarity and there’s no way he has it wrong, or that he’s joking.

His hands haven’t moved from either side of the tie and Mike gently pries it from him, taking a step back to pop this bubble they’ve found themselves in.

He slides the black fabric from under his crisp white collar, “Guess I won’t be needing this anymore.”

“Wh - what’re you doing?” Harvey asks, managing to find his voice again. Rough and embarrassingly weak.

“You know I really thought I could do this? I mean, I actually thought I wanted to do this, but I can’t. I - this isn’t right. I need to -”

He’s already heading for the bedroom door and Harvey steps in front of him, blocking his way. He just has cold feet, that’s normal. He’s confused. He must be.

He’s had a long morning with minimal sleep and they were drinking last night. It’s just a combination that’s resulted in a last-minute panic, that’s all.

Harvey has to believe that. He has to be his best friend right now, his best man. Anything else would be selfish and he can’t do that to Mike.

“What’re you talking about?” Harvey asks. “This is all you’ve been going on about for weeks, Mike. You love Rachel.”

But he’s met with denial, with Mike shaking his head and refuting everything he says.

“So you’re gonna, what? Go out there and tell Robert Zane you’re jilting his daughter for a second time?”

It’s one hell of a low blow, he knows, but he has to at least try, damn it.

Mike stays calm, though. The remark doesn’t even graze him. “No,” He simply says. “But I am gonna go out there and tell Rachel the truth.”

“Which is what?”

“Out of my way, Harvey.”

“Mike,”

“Harvey!” Mike raises his voice a notch, the last straw snapping. He exhales sharply. “Whether you want me or not, it doesn’t matter. I am not going to marry someone I’m not in love with just to forget about someone I am.”

There it goes again. The silence. Thumping. Slowing down. Stopping. Overwhelming conviction that makes his stomach clench and legs weaken.

“Then you’re not going out there at all,”

“Oh, you’re gonna stop me, now? Lock me in here until it’s over? Say I do on my behalf?”

“Think about this, goddamn it. Rachel is getting ready in the spare bedroom right now. She’s in a wedding dress and you’re just gonna go call the whole thing off?”

“Nothing you say is going to change my mind!”

“And what about her family? Donna? You really think no-one out there is going notice? To let you within five feet of her in a wedding dress before the ceremony starts after last time?”

“You don’t think they’ll notice anyway when I don’t leave this room?”

Harvey falls back, argument dies on his tongue. He has a point. What did he expect would happen? Everyone assume he escaped out the window, and just forget about the whole thing?

“I am not humiliating her in front of her entire family, Harvey. Please don’t make me do that.”

He tried. At least God knows he tried to do the right thing. Maybe not hard enough, maybe nowhere near hard enough but he swears he did.

But the only thing that matters to him, that’s ever mattered to him is Mike.

He sighs deeply. “You don’t have to.”

“What?”

“I can distract Donna and the guests while you go talk to her. Buy you some time, do what you have to do.”

“Okay.”

“But only if you’re sure about this, Mike.” It’s his last minute attempt, one more try. “Are you?”

“I am,” He says without missing a beat. “About all of it.”

And that’s enough for Harvey.

He nods silently, and turns towards the door, hesitates in opening it when his hand reaches the handle and Mike calls his name, a voice in his head telling him he knew it was too good to be true.

“When this is over,” Mike scuffs a polished shoe against the floor, his undivided attention devoted to it for a brief moment until their eyes meet again. “What happens?”

“You tidy my apartment once everyone leaves because I’m sure as hell not doing it.”

“You know what I mean, Harvey.”

He does. He knows he means with them. He knows that they have things to talk about, over many drinks over many days to come. Things to work out, to decide on. It’s all to come.

Not only has Mike just decided to end his relationship but in the same breath he’s also just made a confession that’s thrown his entire world on its head, but Harvey’s pinning everything he has on keeping himself balanced purely for Mike’s sake at this point.

Above all else, he needs a friend more than anything and Harvey has to give that to him. At least for the next few hours.

“We keep you safe from Robert Zane first,” Harvey answers. “And once we’ve managed that, we… should talk.”

It takes a second or two for Mike to seemingly understand, lowering his head. “Because you don’t.”

And even with more pressing things to worry about - like calling off his wedding and making sure his fiancee’s dad doesn’t tear him limb from limb - he’s still able to look disheartened, to care more about everything and everyone else other than himself.

“Because I do,” Harvey replies softly, wondering how the hell he could ever possibly think otherwise.


End file.
